Jeanette's love
by JMS135
Summary: Jeanette gets bullied and simon comes and comforts her, soon things come close between them and something bad will happen to jeanette.
1. I love you

**well, looks like I have another chipmunk story, enjoy**

simon was walking on the path nearly to his house when he saw Jeanette in the park alone about to be in tears, so simon walked up to her.

" what's wrong Jeanette", said simon.

" nothing" she said.

" you know you can tell me anything, I am your friend", said simon.

" well you know Charlene", said Jeanette.

" yeah, I thought she moved to a different school", said simon.

" she returned", said Jeanette.

" oh okay", said simon.

" she was bullying me again saying no one loves me and that I am ugly, and seems like she is right", said Jeanette.

" she is not Jeanette your not ugly your beautiful, and when she said no one likes you well she is wrong as well, you have loads of people loving you, you have your sisters they love you you have my brothers, they love you, you have miss miller, and Dave, they love you and you have your friend Judy, she loves you and you have me, I love you", said simon.

" thanks", said Jeanette.

" Jeanette I have something really important to tell you, you see, we have been friends for 7 years and every time I see you it make my day brilliant, what I have to say is, I love you Jeanette, I always have ever since I first saw you", said simon.

" really", said Jeanette.

" yes", said simon.

" Oh simon, I love you to", then they leaned in ready to kiss then suddenly.

their lips met.

**to be continued.**

**I have made this a short chapter because It is dark and I have school, so until next chapter **

**KEEP ON MUNKING**


	2. emails

**introducing the next chapter.**

when simon and Jeanette said goodbye to each other Jeanette walk up to her room and went on the computer to do her homework then she heard that she has an email.

and she read it.

_to Jeanette._

_From: Judy._

_note: hey Jean, I have heard you and simon are a couple, congrats, I was also wondering if you and simon are going to the prom next week._

once she read it she typed

_to: Judy._

_from: Jeanette. _

_note: I might if simon asked me to._

then she read.

_to: Jeanette. _

_from simon._

_note: hey Jean I was wondering if you will go to the prom with me._

then she typed

_to: simon._

_from: Jeanette._

_note: yes._

then she read.

_to: Jeanette_

_From: Judy_

_note: did he ask you _

then she typed

_to: Judy_

_From: Jeanette_

_note: yeah he did_

then she read.

_to: Jeanette_

_from: Judy_

_Note: that's great hope I see you there._

after that Jeanette walk to use the bathroom a minute later she came back and saw another message and it said.

_to: Jeanette_

_from: Charlene_

_note: you better watch your back when your alone, cause your gonna pay for getting me moved to a different school, now that I am back in this school, you better believe it, so like I said watch your back._

once Jeanette finished reading she started to have tears in her eye.

**well what do you think like it, hate it, both, well it is nearly Halloween, and if you are wondering that this story takes place after my first chipmunk story then you are right cause this story is a squeal to the chipmunks go to the movies: the wizard of oz, until next time R&R. **


	3. just drop it

**happy Halloween everybody, hope you eat your candy while eating this**

**advice: not too much**

**enjoy this chapter.**

Jeanette had finished her crying and deleted the message charlene gave her, she also decided to it to herself and not tell anyone and she thinks that if does tell anyone that person she told could tell charlene off and it could make things worse between her and charlene.

when Jeanette finished her homework Eleanor came in the room.

" hey Jean", said Eleanor.

" hey Elle", said Jeanette.

" are you crying", said Eleanor.

" no what makes you say that", said Jeanette.

" you have red eyes", said Eleanor.

" I might have allergy's", Jeanette lied.

" I can see your lying Jean, please tell me why were you crying", said Eleanor.

" rather not talk about it", said Jeanette.

" please tell me I am your sister you can tell me anything", said Eleanor.

" just drop it", said Jeanette.

"but Jeanet..." said Eleanor.

" I SAID JUST DROP IT!", Jeanette snapped.

" oh okay", said Eleanor and she was about to walk out when Jeanette said.

" wait Elle, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm just having a hard time", said Jeanette.

" don't worry worry about it", said Eleanor.

" maybe I should tell you the truth", said Jeanette.

" did you and simon break up", said Eleanor.

" no", said Jeanette.

" did Brittany insult you again", said Eleanor.

" no", said Jeanette.

" did Alvin pull another prank on you", said Eleanor.

" not yet", said Jeanette.

" then what is it", said Eleanor.

" it's Charlene, she's back, now she gave me a death threat,I don't know what to do", said Jeanette.

" you can let me and Brittany handle it", said Eleanor.

" please no don't, if you do then charlene might give me a hard time", said Jeanette.

" she won't as long as we are hear, you are okay", said Eleanor.

" thanks Ellie", said Jeanette.

" it's what I'm hear for, anyway did simon ask you out to the school prom coming next week", said Eleanor.

" yes he did, did Theodore ask you", said Jeanette.

" yeah" said Eleanor.

then the door slammed open and in came an exited Brittany.

" OH YEAH, GIRLS YOU CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED", shouted Brittany.

" what", said Eleanor.

" ALVIN ASKED ME TO THE PROM", said Brittany.

" about time to" Eleanor whispered to Jeanette, causing her to giggle.

" well I must be off to bed, goodnight Elle, goodnight Brit", said Jeanette.

" goodnight Jean", both girls said.

" Brittany I have something to tell you", said Elle, then she told her what Jeanette said to Eleanor about charlene.

" we should tell her off",said Brittany.

" only us two, if we do that maybe charlene could leave Jeanette alone",said Eleanor.

" we will do that tomorrow", said Brittany.

" right now Goodnight Brit", said Eleanor.

"goodnight Elle", said Brittany.

**to be continued in the next Chapter.**

**- will Eleanor and Brittany tell Charlene off.**

- **will the prom turn out well.**

**- when will I ever get a chocolate cake.**

**find out next time on total drama island, just kidding just tune in next time on Jeanette's love.**


	4. told off and threatend

**good morning everybody, and in case I don't see ya, good afternoon, good evening and good night, here we have a short chipmunk chapter of Jeanette's love and here we have it another chapter, and its really short (strike that, reverse it, thank you).**

**enjoy.**

Jeanette and her sisters and the chipmunks and Judy were in the lunch room eating lunch, till Eleanor saw charlene going in the girls bathroom, so she decided to do this one herself without Brittany, she went in the bathroom and said to her.

" LISTEN HERE CHARLENE, I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN GIVING MY SISTER A HARD TIME, IF I CATCH YOU LAYING ONE FINGER ON HER AND I YOUR LIVE MISERABLE", then Eleanor left.

Jeanette's day started to go well after that until.

" HEY!", someone shouted Jeanette looked and saw charlene. since she is on her own she is in bug trouble.

charlene grabbed Jeanette by the neck and said.

" LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE KLUTS, YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN LET YOUR FAT SISTER TELL ME OFF YOU HAVE A THING COMING", then she slapped her.

" OW!", said Jeanette as she rubbed her cheek, " YOU SON OF A Bi-", then Jeanette punched charlene in the jaw.

but although charlene had a busted jaw she can still talk she said to Jeanette.

" you better watch your back you f-king slut cause next your alone I will kill you, and if you tell anyone about this I will make you wish you have never been born", then she went off, and Jeanette just ran home crying.

**I will update chapter 5 only if anyone answers this riddle.**

_**if each house has 750 bricks and there are 10 houses a street, 15 streets a town, 20 towns a city and 5 cities an island, how many bricks will there be in that**_** island.**

**review telling me what you think the correct answer is, if at least one person gets the answer correctly then I will post the next chapter.**


	5. the depression

**okay, I gave you guys a riddle in chapter four of my story and I will reveal that the answer is 11,250,000 bricks and thank alvinascar5 for answering the riddle now I will continue the story anyhow, I'm back, and I like the thank alvinandbrittanyforeverlove, alvinascar5, and myself (JMS135)** **for reviewing this story.**

**to celebrate having over 5 reviews is another chapter.**

**warning this one is a bit suicidal. **

**enjoy.**

ever since charlene gave Jeanette a really big threat she has gone deeply depressed, she was home, she realised she was alone, she entered the bathroom, filled the bathtub up, then she took off her clothes, then went in the bath, the water is deep she can put her entire body in it, she was really wet, she then grabbed a razor blade and started slashing her wrists with it.

then Judy came in and since Jeanette forgot to lock the bathroom door, Judy saw Jeanette drowning in her own blood.

then Judy grabbed Jeanette and tried waking her up, once she was awake she saw Judy looking at her.

" why are you cutting yourself, you know this could kill you, I once tried doing this but didn't do it, but why are you doing it", said Judy.

" just wanted to end this", said Jeanette.

" what happened", said Judy.

Jeanette knew that if she told anyone about this she will suffer but until.

**flashback.**

_" if you tell anybody about this and I will make you wish you have never been born", said Charlene._

_Jeanette nodded but what charlene didn't know was Jeanette's fingers were crossed so she will tell somebody but has to be with some one and must not be alone unless she is at the bathroom_

**end flashback.**

" it was charlene she is giving me more of a hard time, and now I'm gonna die cause she said that I will if I tell anybody what I'm telling you right now", said Jeanette.

" as long as you have simon, your sisters, and me you don't have to worry about Charlene", said Judy.

" thanks" said Jeanette as she went and gave Judy a kiss on the forehead, both of them blushed a bit.

" whatever you do just don't be alone and stick with us", said Judy.

" anyway I better go bye Jeanette", said Judy.

" Bye Judy", said Jeanette, then she went to clean up the mess she made in the room, as the days went by her time of lie was going good.

until the prom.

**big question: what do you think is going to happen at the prom.**

**will it turn out well or will it turn out the worst day of Jeanette's life, find out next time.**


	6. the prom

**well hello again my friends here we have another chapter, warning is that in this chapter is a character death. **

**enjoy.**

today was the day of the prom everyone has found a date, surprisingly so did charlene with Joshua bishop.

Judy has a prom date with Jason Dahl and the chipmunks dated the chippetes.

so far so good Jeanette stayed with her friends, sisters and boyfriend.

then the principal came to the microphone and said.

" hello every and welcome to the 69th annual prom, before we decide who are this years prom king and queen, lets have a slow dance", said the principal, then the people started dancing, Jeanette went to the bathroom, but what she didn't know was she wasn't alone.

" I should lay off the chocolate milk", said muttered to herself.

when she came out of the toilet she went to wash her hands then she turned around and saw charlene.

" I heard you told somebody, you told Judy now your just gonna have the worst prom ever", said charlene.

" please leave me alone", said Jeanette as she ran out and got to simon and the others and kept silent.

" ladies and gentlemen, it is now time to reveal our 69th annual prom king and queen, and our king is simon Seville and our prom queen is Jeanette miller", said the principal. Simon and Jeanette kept their crown on their heads, then suddenly a knife came flying towards Jeanette but Judy pushed her out of the way causing the knife to hit her in the forehead.

" JUDY!", shouted Jeanette as she went for her friends aid.

" your gonna be all right Judy please don't leave me", said Jeanette.

" Jean, I love you", said Judy.

" I love you to, no matter what please don't die", said Jeanette.

" I hope we meet again somewhere else, goodbye, I love you", said Judy as her eyes closed.

Jeanette felt tears in the eyes.

but she realised Judy died saving Jeanette's life.

she saw Charlene running out.

' _maybe she did this'_ Jeanette thought.

**poor Judy, dead, anyway I am so sad I don't have the strength to update the next chapter.**

**join me next time for more of this.**


	7. the bright side of life

**hello everybody sorry I didn't upload yesterday but I have a lot of work doing and I have an exam next week so I might finish this story before my exams.**

**anyway enjoy.**

ever since Judy died Jeanette has been back to being depressed as soon as she saw her in her coffin at the funeral she grabbed the crown she won from the prom and placed it on Judy's head.

" you deserve it more than me", said Jeanette as she kissed her forehead and left.

once the funeral was over they went to the Seville household to sleepover, while the chipmunks and chippetes were in the boys room they started chatting while Jeanette just said nothing.

" hey Jean are you allright", said Brittany.

" no" said Jeanette.

" would you like a smoothie" said Eleanor.

" I HAVE A FRIEND THAT IS DEAD AN ENEMY ON THE LOOSE, I AM FEELING BAD AND ALL YOU DO IS ASK IF I WANT A SMOOTHIE", snapped Jeanette.

everyone stayed silent.

" Elle sorry I snapped at you again but I am just having a hard time loosing Judy", said Jeanette.

" cheer up Jeanette you know what they say", said Alvin.

" what", said Jeanette, Alvin started to sing.

_Some things in life are bad_  
_They can really make you mad_  
_Other things just make you swear and curse_  
_When you're chewing on life's gristle_  
_Don't grumble give a whistle_  
_And this'll help things turn out for the best_  
_And always look on the bright side of life_  
_Always look on the light side of life_  
_If life seems jolly rotten_  
_There's something you've forgotten_  
_And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing_  
_When you're feeling in the dumps_  
_Don't be silly chumps_  
_Just purse your lips and whistle_  
_That's the thing_

then Simon and Theodore joined in.

_And always look on the bright side of life_  
_Come on_  
_Always look on the light side of life_  
_For life is quite absurd_  
_And death's the final word_  
_You must always face the curtain with a bow_  
_Forget about your sin_  
_Give the audience a grin_  
_Enjoy it, it's your last chance anyhow_

Then Brittany and Eleanor Joined in.

_So always look on the bright side of death_  
_A' just before you draw your terminal breath_  
_Life's a piece of shit_  
_When you look at it_  
_Life's a laugh and death's a joke it's true_  
_You'll see it's all a show_  
_Keep 'em laughing as you go_  
_Just remember that the last laugh is on you_

then Jeanette joined in.

_And always look on the bright side of life_  
_Always look on the right side of life_  
_Come on Jeanette, cheer up!_  
_Always look on the bright side of life_

while the others kept on singing alvin said some things

_Worse things happen at sea you know_  
_I mean what have you got to lose_  
_You know you come from nothing_  
_You're going back to nothing_  
_What have you lost nothing_  
_Nothing will come from nothing_  
_You know what they say_  
_Cheer up you old bugger_  
_Come on give us a grin_  
_There you are see it's the end of the film_  
_Incidentally this record_  
_Is available in the foyer_  
_Some of us have to got live as well you know_  
_Who do you think pays for all this rubbish_  
_They never make your money back you know_  
_I told them I said to them_  
_Bernie I said_  
_They'll never make their money back._

after they finished singing they went to bed Jeanette looked at the others to see if they are all asleep and then she picked up her knife and was about to slash her wrist until.

" STOP!", someone shouted.

**oh who caught Jeanette trying to commit suicide well you guys better find out next time.**

**but it is time for another riddle.**

**if anyone answers this riddle I will update next chapter.**

**here's the riddle ****_it's brown rock hard tasty but not what your expecting it to be hint: sugar ._**

**if anyone answers that riddle then I will upload the next chapter**

**so until next time do your own thing.**


	8. confrontation

**hello everybody I am back and nobody answer my second riddle correctly oh well I decided to post this anyway and the correct answer for the riddle is "chocolate".**

**so at no time at all next chapter of Jeanette's love.**

**enjoy.**

Jeanette turned around to see who stopped her from trying to kill herself and saw.

" simon" said Jeanette.

" what are you doing", said simon taking the knife away from Jeanette.

" I just can't take this any more, my friend is dead and my enemy is on the loose, I just want to end this", said Jeanette.

" please Jeanette don't make yourself feel bad, at least your not alone, you still have my brother's, your sisters, Dave, miss miller and me, and Judy may be dead but she still loves you, but what would she say now that your trying to cut yourself", said simon.

" she wouldn't be happy, I am really sorry Si I promise I won't do any of that again", said Jeanette.

" don't worry about it now go back to sleep miss miller and Dave decided to let you stay home for a week till your ready to accept Judy's death, she would want you to keep going at least she ain't alone either", said simon.

" what do you mean", said Jeanette.

" she could be with vinny", said simon.

" wait did vinny die", said Jeanette.

" yes", said simon.

" how", said Jeanette.

" she had breathing problems and was seriously dying but at least Vinny and Judy are both at a better place together", said Simon.

" yeah", said Jeanette.

" better get some sleep, love you", said simon.

" love you to", said Jeanette as the both of them were asleep in each other's arms and neither know Judy from a different but better place saw them together and smiled.

" love you to Jeanette", said Judy.

**how was that now, the next chapter would probably take a long time (strike that,reverse it).**

**my exams are next week and I may get a good grade in maths but not in Geography.**

**until next time get reviewing.**


	9. the necklace

**hello I am back again with another chapter is a longer chapter for this story. as for the reviewer that told me to hurry up should be patient, Rome wasn't invented in a day you know. anyway here is the next chapter. **

**enjoy.**

Jeanette was walking in the park doing nothing but having a little bit of chocolate trying her best to move on from the prom incident but then saw the exact person who caused Judy to die.

charlene.

" what do you want", said Jeanette.

" you", said Charlene.

" haven't you already done enough already", said Jeanette.

" no, you have had this coming, you have had everything coming", said charlene.

" why are you doing this to me", said Jeanette.

" you know why", said charlene.

" no I don't", said Jeanette.

" did any of your sisters ever tell you, my mother was an old friend of your old family", said charlene.

_**FLASH**_**_BACK_****.**

_the old chipmunk named nick Wilson had her three beautiful daughters, their mother Samantha was impressed of the children being born, the next day they decided to have a party. nick spotted his friend Joe._

_" hey Joe", said nick._

_" how is my friend doing congratulations on having twins in your family", said Joe._

_" actually I am having triplets", said nick._

_" triple the fun how convenient, oh I want to introduce you to my wife, here she is her name is Sarah and this is my daughter charlene", said Joe._

_" how do you to do", said nick._

_" very fine", said Sarah. then nick looked at the charlene and said._

_" she has her mothers eyes"._

_then nick lead Joe, Sarah and Charlene to his family._

_" this is my wife Samantha and these are my three children, the one with red hair is Brittany, the one with blond hair is Eleanor and the one with brown hair is Jeanette",said nick. _

_" there so cute, even Jeanette has soft fur", said Sarah._

_" she also has purple eyes", said nick._

_" how sweet", said Sarah._

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

" what happened to my parents", said Jeanette.

" your mother died, your dad is on the loose, both my parents are dead because of you", said charlene.

" how is it my fault", said Jeanette.

" not only your fault, it's your entire family's fault, it started out happened after my dad and your mum died", sad charlene.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_Sarah and charlene stayed with nick and the girls ever since Samantha and Joe died._

_" hey nick", said Samantha._

_" hey Sarah", said nick._

_" what do you have around your neck", said Sarah._

_" just a necklace with a pearl", said nick._

_" what kind of pearl", said Sarah._

_" a purple pearl",said nick._

_" where did you get it", said Sarah._

_" it's been in my family for 10 generations", said nick._

_" who are you going to give it to when you die", said Sarah._

_" one of my daughters" said nick._

_" who" said Sarah._

_" I don't really know", said nick._

_" if you don't know who to give it to, maybe you you can give it to me", said Sarah._

_" I can only give it to family related people", said nick._

_" we're family", said Sarah._

_" we're only friends", said nick._

_" so, give me that necklace", said Sarah as she tried to snatch it off of nick._

_" whoa, what is wrong with you, my mother gave me this necklace and told me to keep it at all cost, and make sure the Sanderson family don't take it, wait Joe's last name was Sanderson", then he looked up and saw Jeanette in Sarah's arms with a knife around her neck._

_" either give me the necklace or she dies", said Sarah._

_" please don't kill her, she is only a baby, and just got born a month ago", said nick_

_ **" why did your mother need the necklace anyway", said Jeanette.**_

_**" to keep your family from breaking the curse", said Charlene.**_

_**" what curse", said Jeanette.**_

_**" 11 generations ago your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grand mother, Susie Wilson had went through a curse and took my necklace to break the curse but we need that necklace to take over the world if your family keeps that pearl inside the necklace for 12 generation then your curse is broken, your the 11th so if you ever have a child of your own and the necklace to your child then the curse is broken", said Charlene.**_

_after nick ran away from Samantha ended up with a scar on his hand and it looked like the shape of a crown, he had the scar for saving Jeanette's life. he has to make sure Sarah or charlene don't go anywhere near the girls so he put them in the front door of the orphanage and was about to leave when he heard a squeak and saw Jeanette awake. _

_" don't worry Jeanette one day I will come back for you and your sisters", then he took off his necklace and gave it to Jeanette." keep this at all cost and don't let anybody else have it make sure your sisters are by your side as well", said nick as he kissed her cheek she fell to sleep with the necklace around her neck, then he knocked on the door and left the building._

**_END FLASHBACK._**

" I also know you have the necklace so just give to me and I will let you live", said charlene.

" no", said Jeanette.

" you either give it to me now or you will never ever see the light of day again", said charlene.

" just leave me alone", said Jeanette as she pushed charlene away from her and started to run off just before she got to her house.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**ooh something just happened well I am only gonna update the next chapter next week cause of my exams and I have to god dam study, my exams are.**

**nothing on Monday (sweet as), English on Tuesday (English teacher is proud of me making these stories), Maths on Wednesday (chance that I will past), Science on Thursday (Didn't study there cause I had to do a science project), Friday Geography (I might be okay in that subject).**

**until next week as they say in Spanish adiós. **


	10. coma

**Hey guys, I just thought I post another chapter of this story before I do my exams, and once if I fail my exams I will kill myself (strike that reverse it), anyway here we have another chapter of Jeanette's love.**

**enjoy.**

the door flew open revealing Jeanette's sister's and the chipmunks, watching Jeanette drop to the floor as charlene shot her Simon and Jeanette's sister's went for Jeanette's aid while Alvin called the ambulance while Theodore just done nothing but sit there in shock.

" Jeanette please don't leave us", said Eleanor.

" I won't I love you guys I...", but before she could continue her eyes closed.

" the ambulance are on their way", said Alvin.

" okay", the others said.

later on the ambulance came and wheel Jeanette to the hospital while the two grown ups and the five Chipmunks drove the car there.

while they were in the living room the doctor came up to them.

" we have good news and bad news", said the doctor.

" what's the good news", said Eleanor.

" Jeanette is still alive", said the doctor.

" what's the bad news", said Brittany.

" she is in a coma, and there is a chance she won't wake up at all", said the doctor.

then the other's went to Jeanette's hospital bed were she is asleep.

" I can't believe Charlene just shot her", said Simon.

" please don't die", said Brittany.

then it was time to go everyone said their goodbye's to Jeanette.

" sweet dreams Jean", said Eleanor before Leaving.

**JEANETTE'S POINT OF VIEW.**

Jeanette woke up and found herself somewhere not home then she found someone she missed.

" Judy", said Jeanette.

" Jeanette", said Judy.

they both smiled as they went to each other and hugged.

" so I am really dead", said Jeanette.

" no your not", said vinny.

" hey vinny", said Jeanette.

"hey, you must be simon's Girlfriend",said vinny.

" yes", said Jeanette.

" Congratulations on dating him you must be the luckiest girl in the world to have him" said vinny.

" thanks", said Jeanette.

" why am I not dead", said Jeanette.

" your only in a coma and me and Judy are here to tell you that you can only wake up by solving this maze right behind you", said vinny.

Jeanette turned around and saw a maze.

" in the centre of the maze is a crystal, if you get that crystal you will wake up, the faster you get there the sooner you will awake, we can come with you if you want us to", said vinny.

" of course", said Jeanette then they started walking.

**okay, Jeanette is in a coma and the only way for her to wake up is by solving the maze grabbing the crystal in there.**

**time for another riddle: ****_This metal is so poisonous some people tried to ban it. The namesake of a Roman God, it also is a planet._**

**if anyone get's that riddle correctly I will continue.**


	11. solving the maze

**I never thought anyone would get the anwser to my riddle thank the simonette254 for getting the riddle correctly answer is mercury. so for that I shall give you another chapter of Jeanette's love, simon's butter finger will be up soon.**

**but for now enjoy.**

Jeanette, Judy and Vinny started walking along the maze trying to find the crystal to wake her up from her coma.

the next day Simon walked straight to the hospital and found someone trying to pull the plug Jeanette is attached to from the coma, if anyone pulls that plug Jeanette die's, luckily simon stopped the person from trying to pull the plug and saw charlene trying to kill her but before simon could get to her she left.

as Then vinny said to the two girls.

" we are half way through the maze I must leave you two must continue on without me", said vinny as she left.

" well it's just you and me now", said Judy.

" yeah", said Jeanette as they walked talking to each other.

" I miss you Judy", said Jeanette.

" I miss you to, but once we get to that crystal I will be missing you more", said Judy.

" If I was with you I won't have to worry about charlene".

" we may be apart but at least we will always love each other no matter what, oh here we are", said Judy as she and Jeanette spotted the crystal.

"now that your dead you must have the worst death ever", said Jeanete.

" I call it a good death, died peacefully and happily in you soft, warm arms",said Judy.

" good bye Jean", said Judy.

" good bye Judy", said Jeanette as she kissed Judy's forehead then grabbed the crystal and then she woke up.

" In the hospital, not again", said Jeanette.

" your awake Jeanette", said simon.

" how long was I in a coma this time", said Jeanette.

" a year", said Simon.

" WHAT!", said Jeanette.

" just kidding, you were shot on Monday and today is Friday so four days", said Simon.

" wow",said Jeanette then suddenly she said something else.

" Simon", said Jeanette.

" yeah", said simon, then out of nowhere she pressed her lips on his.

" I wanted to say thanks for being there for me", said Jeanette.

" wait where's my necklace", said Jeanette.

" charlene took it", said Simon.

**ooh cliff hanger. anyway next chapter will be posted on friday cause of my exams. **

**come join me next time as I upload in four days until then as they say in Japanese ****_Sayōnara_**


	12. for now

**I just thought I update this chapter before doing my exam.**

**enjoy**.

" we have to get that necklace back", said Jeanette.

" how",said Simon.

" I know where she lives, we just go in her get it before she does something crazy", said Jeanette.

" why is that necklace so important to you", said simon.

" you might not believe me if I told you, let's go", said Jeanette as they went of.

the Chipmunks and Chippettes went to the house charlene was in.

" here goes nothing", said Jeanette as she walked in along with the other five.

as they were in the hall they made their plan.

" Alvin and Brittany will go downstairs, Theodore and Eleanor will go upstairs, and Jeanette and I and search here", said simon, as they scatter.

with Alvin and Brittany they searched down the basement and found a cauldron.

" look at what's in there", said Brittany.

" we might have witches in our neighbourhood", said Alvin.

with Theodore and Eleanor they were upstairs and were in a room and once they went in the room, they found.

" Jeanette's necklace", said Eleanor.

" why would charlene take it", said Theodore.

" I don't know but let's give this to Jeanette and we can all get out of here", said Eleanor.

with simon and Jeanette, they were searching for the necklace charlene took but instead they found charlene.

" well well well Jeanette, still alive", said charlene.

" where's my necklace", said Jeanette.

" that necklace rightfully belongs to me and my family, not with a family who has a slutty bitch of a daughter like you", said Charlene then Jeanette charged at charlene tackling her to the ground.

" this is for putting me in for a lot pain I had to deal with", said Jeanette as she grabbed her head and banged it on the ground.

" and this is for putting me in a coma twice", said Jeanette as she scratched her chest, she then grabbed her axe and said.

" and this is for killing Judy", said Jeanette as she swung the axe as a result leaving charlene on the floor headless.

" bye bye charlene, enjoy hell", said Jeanette as she left with the others but at the kitchen Charlene's head moved straight back to her body.

" maybe you should", said charlene.

* * *

while they are walking along the road they heard a scream.

" HEY", they saw charlene.

" I thought your'e dead", said Jeanette.

" I am invincible", said Charlene.

" your'e a loony", said Brittany.

then Charlene Grabbed Eleanor and said.

" give me the necklace or she dies", said Charlene.

Jeanette was about to give charlene the necklace when they heard sirens.

" you called the police", said charlene then she through Eleanor on the ground and in Eleanor's point of view everything went black.

* * *

Eleanor woke up and found herself in the couch.

" good morning Elle", said Jeanette.

" morning, what happened", said Eleanor.

" when charlene through you, you were about to get up but you fainted", said Jeanette.

" at least charlene is in jail",said Eleanor.

"not exactly", said Jeanette.

" where is she", said Eleanor.

" she's in the asylum", said Jeanette.

" even better", said Eleanor.

" sorry about what happened", said Jeanette.

" it's not your fault, do you still have your necklace", said Eleanor.

" yes", said Jeanette.

" cool, can I please go back to sleep", said Eleanor.

" of course", said Jeanette as she was about to leave until.

" can you please join me", said Eleanor.

" sure", said Jeanette as she went under the blankets with Eleanor and said.

" sweet dreams Elle", said Jeanette as she kissed her forehead then went to sleep with her. thinking she shall now have a better day.

for now.

**this is not the end now that I am finished I am off to school to do my exam.**

**next chapter will be up once somebody answers this next riddle correctly.**

_**Riddle:**_**_It's kept in the cellar, but you don't have it with every meal The most common one is white, and it should be dry, Roman soldiers were paid in it._**

**if anyone answers that riddle the next chapter will exist.**

**but for now get reviewing**


	13. escaped

**people have been telling me the answer to my riddle was wine that is incorrect, the correct answer is salt, I decided to update the next chapter anyway. it may take long for me to update chapter 14 of this (strike that reverse it). **

**Enjoy.**

ever since Charlene is in the asylum Jeanette felt good and didn't have to worry about anything ever again.

as the years came they graduated college and got married Alvin marrying Brittany and Theodore marrying Eleanor with Simon marrying Jeanette.

later Dave said the boys have to do an 80 days world tour around the world, so they have to leave the girls.

Brittany was Pregnant and so was Eleanor so they both have news to tell their husbands and Jeanette on something else.

" once Alvin comes back he is going to see a 3 month old child", said Brittany.

" I'll still be Pregnant once Theodore comes back", said Eleanor.

if only Jeanette was pregnant she would remove the curse but she will have to wait, it's been 11 days since the boys left now they have 69 days left till they return.

" Jeanette we and Brittany have something to tell you", said Eleanor.

" I already know your pregnant congratulations you don't have to tell me again", said Jeanette.

" it's not that it's about, um, you see, Brittany you tell her", said Eleanor.

" okay, Jeanette, It's charlene, she has escaped the asylum", said Brittany, once she said that Jeanette fainted.

her sisters placed her on the couch and waited until she woke up.

" welcome back Jeanette", said Brittany.

" sorry for fainting", said Jeanette.

" don't worry about it", said Eleanor.

" so you said Charlene escaped the asylum", said Jeanette.

" yes", said Eleanor.

Jeanette looked a bit pale.

" and no fainting", said Brittany.

" I can't Believe it, now I am in deep trouble", said Jeanette.

"as long as you have us you'll be okay", said Eleanor.

" but you two are pregnant and the boys won't be with us for two months so I guess I am on my own", said Jeanette.

" at least your not alone", said Brittany.

" I better go shopping to get something for dinner",said Jeanette.

" would you like us to go with you so you won't have to deal with Charlene", said Brittany.

" I'll be all right on my own besides your going into labour in 3 weeks so you may need a rest", said Jeanette.

" maybe I should", said Brittany.

" and Eleanor since your labour is in 4 months I want You to do me a favour, please keep hold of my necklace so charlene won't steal it again", said Jeanette.

" sure", said Eleanor.

" see ya", said Jeanette as she went to town.

**so Jeanette is off to town, next chapter will be posted soon I promise.**


	14. in big trouble now

**okay that was quick me updating another chapter 6-9 hours before posting the other one time for you to enjoy this chapter.**

**enjoy.**

Jeanette was walking along the mall and found the food area decided to buy stuff.

**Jeanette's shopping list.**

_**1. nail polish,(colours: red, pink, blue and white).**_

_**2. McCain pizza.**_

_**3. toaster waffles.**_

_**4. cheese balls.**_

_**5. vampire diaries.**_

_**6. vegetables: peas, carrots, corn, potatoes, etc.**_

_** fruit: apples, banana, pears, oranges.**_

_**8. chocolate cake.**_

_**9. bread.**_

_**10. hamburger meat.**_

once she bought all that stuff she went to her car and place them in the trunk.

she was about to leave when she saw someone running to her.

" if that was Brittany running she would have a miscarriage", Jeanette thought. but then she realised the person was coming straight to her.

and the worst part of it is

that person is Charlene.

Jeanette got in her car an started it up but it wouldn't work.

" the engine again, guess I will just have to wait", sad Jeanette, but when she saw Charlene coming closer to her.

" or maybe I will just go now", said Jeanette as she tried starting the engine and it worked, before charlene could get her she Started her car and took off.

once she was home Eleanor decided to put the shopping away while Jeanette Checked the mail.

she found two notes for her, the first one said.

_dear Jeanette,_

_turn on the tv and put it on to channel 13 at your time of 8:45, we have a surprise for you._

_yours sincerely _

_Simon Seville._

Jeanette smiled, then she read the other note.

_to Jeanette._

_you better watch your back, In case you haven't notice yes I escaped the asylum and now I am after you._

_from charlene._

Jeanette is seriously in big trouble now.

**okay the next chapter will be updated soon, and if I mean soon, I mean really soon.**


	15. family reunion

**well, my exams are over, and I am moving on to year 11, enjoy.**

" Jeanette come quick", said Eleanor.

" what happened", said Jeanette.

" Brittany's water's are Broken", said Eleanor.

they went to the Hospital and some time later Brittany has a baby boy in her arms.

" what should you call him", said Eleanor.

" thinking A.J. or Alvin Junior for short", said Brittany.

" Welcome to the world Alvin Junior Seville", said Jeanette.

once they left the hospital Jeanette saw somebody, thankfully it wasn't charlene, it was.

" dad", said Jeanette.

" Jeanette", said Nick.

they both smiled and went to hugged each other.

" I thought I wouldn't see you again", said Nick.

" neither will I", said Jeanette in tears.

" do you still have your necklace", said nick.

" yes", said Jeanette.

" that's great", said Nick.

" um dad, I was wondering if you want to stay at my house", said Jeanette.

" sure", said nick then they walked off.

as they were in the house.

" Brittany, Eleanor, I want to introduce you to someone", said Jeanette.

" this is our father", said Jeanette, then they all told some stuff through dinner.

the girls were asleep Jeanette and Nick were talking.

" so charlene escaped the asylum and is after you", said nick.

" yes", said Jeanette.

" as long as you have your friends, sisters and me your're all right", said nick.

" thanks", said Jeanette.

" well best I be off", said Nick.

" won't you please stay with me", said Jeanette.

" I am Already staying somewhere near a friends house, well see ya soon Jeanette", said Nick.

" see ya dad", said Jeanette as she watched her father leave.

_" this is the best family reunion ever",_ thought Jeanette with a smile and a tear in her eye.

**and another chapter is done, well next chapter will be updated very soon.**


	16. the nightmare

**okay we have another chapter, and it may be tragic. enjoy it though please.**

Jeanette was in her room reading a book then it was time for her to sleep she turned off the light and fell asleep.

_**JEANETTE'S**_**_ DREAM_****.**

_Jeanette and simon were breathing heavily after what they did._

_" simon, you were amazing", said Jeanette._

_" you weren't so bad yourself", said Simon._

_before they were about to sleep they heard someone walk in and found charlene_

_coming at Jeanette and said._

_" any last words", said Charlene._

_" help me Simon", said Jeanette, then Charlene stab her forehead_

Jeanette snapped wide open almost screaming she can't take this any more, shewent in the kitchen grabbed a knife, walked up to her old room and was about to Slash her wrist.

until.

" JEANETTE WHAT ARE YOU DOING", she saw Eleanor.

" I just wanted to end this", said Jeanette.

" did you have a nightmare about charlene", said Eleanor.

" yes", said Jeanette.

" as long as you have me Brittany and dad you will be all right", said Eleanor.

" thanks", said Jeanette.

" I also heard that the boys are coming back",said Eleanor.

" when", said Jeanette.

" in about 9 days", said Eleanor.

" how brilliant", said Jeanette.

" well Goodnight Jean", said Eleanor.

" Goodnight Ellie", said Jeanette.

**almost tried to kill herself again at least she has her family, anyway riddle time and this is the final riddle.**

**Riddle: ****_Your younger brother, cannot be, this berry bearing shurb or tree._**

**_Ans_****wering that final riddle and I shall continue.**

**until next time get reviewing.**


	17. Pregnant

**hello guys welcome back and thank the guest for answering my final riddle correctly the answer is elder, so now the next chapter is on the way enjoy. **

some time later the chipmunks returned Alvin walked and saw his wife.

" who are you babysitting for", said Alvin.

" this is my baby and your the father", said Brittany.

THUD.

Alvin passed out.

with Theodore and Eleanor.

" Theodore I have something to tell you", said Eleanor.

" what", said Theodore.

" I am pregnant", said Eleanor.

" and I am the father", said Theodore.

" yes", said Eleanor.

" what about your sister's", said.

" Brittany's child is already born and Jeanette is getting prepared to have a child once simon Gets home", said Eleanor.

" do you mean they're going to make love", said Theodore.

" yes they are", said Eleanor.

with simon and Jeanette.

" so glad your'e back", said Jeanette.

" I love you netta", said Simon.

" I love you to, and I need you now as swell, take me", said Jeanette.

Simon knew what she was saying.

" really", said simon.

" yes take me, make love with me, make me yours", said Jeanette, then they kissed and sooner on they started making there love go deeper.

Somewhere else is where charlene is.

" wherever you are Jeanette, if I find you alone, you will be finished", said Charlene.

Back with simon and Jeanette they were both in bed breathing heavily.

" you were amazing simon", said Jeanette.

" you weren't so bad yourself", said Simon.

" I love you simon", said Jeanette.

" I love you to Jean", said simon then they were asleep in each other's arms.

the next Day Jeanette got change and was about to wake simon up when she started to feel sick she went to the toilet puking, she may have a feeling about something so she left the house and went to the doctors then came home happily but didn't realise charlene was behind her, charlene was about to lunge at her but she made it home so she is still safe.

" simon wake up I have Good news and bad news", said Jeanette.

" what's the bad news", said simon.

" charlene has escaped the asylum and she is after me", said Jeanette.

" what's the good news", said Simon.

" I'm pregnant", said Jeanette.

" really", said Simon.

" yeah", said Jeanette.

" who's the father", said Simon.

Jeanette giggled a bit.

" you are Simon", said Jeanette.

" how great", said Simon cheerfully.

" were going to live a happy life now", said Jeanette, and she is more happy because once the baby is born the curse will be removed once and for all.

**this is not the end, more chapters are on the way, see ya soon. **


	18. the ultra sound

**well here we have another chapter, of Jeanette's love, and here we have it enjoy.**

" I also want to introduce you to my father", said Jeanette.

" dad this is simon, Simon this is my father", said Jeanette as Simon and Nick shook hands.

" congratulations on being their for Jeanette, she told me all about you", said Nick.

" thanks sir", said Simon.

" no need to call me sir, you can call me nick", said Nick.

" OK and again thanks nick", said simon.

" oh dad I have something to tell you", sad Jeanette.

" what is that", said Nick.

" I'm pregnant", said Jeanette.

" congrats, I also heard Eleanor is still pregnant and Brittany has her child born", said Nick.

" that's great", said Jeanette.

" anyway, you said Charlene is after you and I also known how your mother died", said Nick.

" how", said Jeanette.

" Charlene's mother killed her and charlene killed Joe, and as for how charlene's mother died, well I kind of killed her", said Nick.

" what do you mean kind of", said Jeanette.

" well I tried killing her by surprise but instead she fell of a cliff and landed on a spiky stick", said nick.

" how did you end up with that scar", said Jeanette.

" Charlene's mother cut me while I was saving you from getting killed by her", said nick.

after the conversations they had nick left to go to his friends, and simon and Jeanette were at home.

" simon", said Jeanette.

" yeah", said Simon.

" just to remind you that in a couple of weeks I am going to have a ultra sound can you please come with me, so I won't have to deal with charlene", said Jeanette.

" sorry I can't, I have work then", said Simon.

" okay, so I guess I am on my own", said Jeanette.

two weeks later Jeanette went on a bus arriving at the doctors for her ultra sound she then come to the bus stop ready to go home but had to wait a minute or two for the bus to arrive, she saw charlene again and this time she saw her belly.

" well, well, well, Jeanette, I see your pregnant", said Charlene.

" Please leave me alone", said Jeanette.

" why should I leave you alone when I got sent to a mental hospital for five years because of you", said Charlene.

" I thought those doctors kept your mental health clear", said Jeanette.

" never paid attention to them, I just made thought on killing you for putting me there, maybe I should start with killing your baby before you", said Charlene, then the bus arrived and Jeanette went in quickly before charlene could do anything to her.

" this ain't over", said Charlene as she held a syringe full of liquid that is used for child birth, if she injects it in Jeanette then she will be in an early labour, painfully as well and this may not only kill the baby but can kill Jeanette as well.

back with Jeanette she decided to keep her baby a secret and surprise simon on what the child is.

" hey simon", said Jeanette.

" hey Jeanette, is the baby a girl or a boy", said simon.

" I am deciding to surprise you of what the child is", said Jeanette.

then she took simon upstairs and they both watched a movie before falling asleep.

**well next chapter will be updated shortly but for now remember what I said about the fifth riddle being the last riddle.**

**I LIED, therefore I have to give you this riddle.**

**each paragraph of the riddle describes the answer and is a clue and can help you get the answer correctly.**

**1. we cannot see anything in its tiles.**

**2. dinner based on it.**

**3. Drinking sometimes when she is of water.**

**4. she is also in the lace.**

**the four clues and they describe the answer to this riddle I am giving out.**

**if anyone answers this riddle correcty I shall continue, yes this riddle will be a hard one so for now get reviewing.**


	19. broken waters and Broken curse

**hello everybody, I am nearly done.**

**enjoy this chapter.**

Eleanor had a baby born and named her Mary they were going to have a party. Jeanette is on her own when she saw charlene.

" looks like we meet again", said charlene.

" please leave me alone", said Jeanette.

" maybe I shouldn't after I got sent in an asylum because of you, maybe you should get sent to an early labour", said Charene as she injected the liquid in Jeanette and Left Jeanettes waters then broke, Jeanette went to the phone to call Eleanor.

" help me Eleanor my baby is coming", said Jeanette.

" but your'e early", said Eleanor.

" thanks to charlene", said Jeanette.

the girls and SImon went to Jeanettes house.

" okay Jeanette I need you to push", said Brittany.

then Jeanette pushed screaming as the baby came out she lost too much blood, she looked at simon saying.

" I love you", Before fainting.

they then took her to the hospital and the doctors need a blood transplant for Jeanette and the baby is alright.

simon donated his blood to Jeanette and fell asleep with her.

" simon is a hero", said Eleanor.

" I want to punch Charlene in the face", said Brittany.

" best if you don't she is not worth it", said Eleanor.

the next day Jeanette woke up with the baby in her arms.

" a beautifu girl", said SImon.

" yeah", said Jeanette.

" what are we going to name her", said Simon.

" I am thinking Judy", said jeanette putting her necklace around judy's neck.

" the curse is broken", said Jeanette.

" what", said SImon.

" nothing", said Jeanette.

**next chapter will be soon.**

**next chapter is soon to come.**

**until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING. **


	20. kidnapped

**hello everybody this I have 50 reviews for this story and now to celebrate I shall update chapter 20.**

**enjoy.**

Jeanette and simon left the hospital with their child, while simon was in the room keeping an eye on the child, Jeanette was outside waiting for her dad to come cause of the good news she has for him, but instead she see's charlene.

"hello Jeanette", said charlene before knocking Jeanette out kidnapping her.

Simon went out and saw a note it says.

_I have Jeanette, do not call the police if you do Jeanette will be gone._

Charlene kidnapped Jeanette.

" Alvin", said Simon.

" yes", said Alvin.

"I want you to keep an eye on my daughter", said simon.

" why", said Alvin.

" Charlene has Taken Jeanette and I am Going to get her back",said Simon.

" I'll go with you", said Alvin.

" no I must do this alone, you go keep an eye on Judy", said Simon before leaving.

" I will find you Jeanette", said Simon.

**looks like Jeanette got kidnapped, will simon save her, since I have 50 reviews to this story I will make it a bit longer. until next time get reviewing.**


	21. rescued

**chapter 21 awaits.**

Jeanette woke up and saw herself tied on a chair.

" look who's awake", she heard someone say.

" charlene", said Jeanette.

" you better believe it", said Charlene.

" please leave me alone", said Jeanette.

" hope you said goodbye to simon because you will never see him again", said Charlene.

" what did I do to deserve this", said Jeanette.

" breaking the curse, if you didn't give that necklace to that bastard of a child I will still have a chance to take over the world", said Charlene.

" DON'T INSULT MY BABY", said Jeanette, then charlene slapped Jeanette really hard.

" DON'T YELL AT ME", sceamed charlene.

Simon walked for 3 days and found the place charlene would have taken Jeanette, a castle.

the door is locked so therefore he will have to climb up the wall.

" I'll give you 3 minutes to say your preys", said charlene as she left the room all Jeanette could do is cry.

_SOS please_

_someone help me_

_it's not healthy_

_for me to feel this_

_YOU are making it hard_

_you got me tossing and_

_turning I can't sleep at night_

_this time please someone_

_come and rescue me._

" goodbye simon I love you", cried Jeanette.

" I love you to and your'e not leaving me this early", said Simon.

" simon", said Jeanette as she went to simon hugging him.

" how did you find me", said Jeanette.

" your father told me where you were", said Simon.

" physic powers", said Jeanette.

" your dad's a physic", said Simon.

" no he is a wizard", said Jeanette.

" how cool", said Simon.

" do you believe be", said Jeanette.

" I need proof to believe you", said Simon.

" HEY", said Charlene.

" I never expected you to save her", said Charlene.

" and I never expected you to kidnap her", said simon as he then punched charlene causing her slip into unconsciousness, the other two left the castle.

" thanks for saving me simon", said Jeanette.

" no problem", said Simon.

" I love you", said Jeanette.

" I love you to",said Simon.

**well next chapter will be on it's way once someone get's the next riddle right.**

**RIDDLE: ****_I have a box full of wonka bars, I ate half on Monday half on Tuesday, ate 4 at Wednesday, ate 2 quarters in Thursday and I ate the rest on Friday, how many wonka bars did I have in the box before eating them._**

**if anyone answers that riddle correctly I shall update the next chapter.**


	22. important author's note, please read

**I like to thank another guest for answering the riddle correctly, answer was 100, anyway I can't think of any Idea's of how to make next chapter, so can you guys please review and tell me what the next chapter will be like, please review.**


	23. ruined party

**hello everybody time to have another chapter of Jeanette's love sorry for taking so long and as for alvinandbrittanyforeverlove your idea of getting simon and Jeanette married, that could be a good idea but F.Y.I. THEY ARE ALREADY MARRIED DIDN'T YOU READ CHAPTER 13. anyway on with the story.**

years later simon and Jeanette have another child and simon has a writing career where he gets to write his own stories making his own novels, so far simon can't think of anything to write.

simon and Jeanette were in the house simon doing the writing and Jeanette cooking the cake, then the phone rang.

"I'll get it, hello... hey Alvin...yes I know... me and Jeanette also have a surprise as well... Can't tell you... seriously you have to wait",said simon as he hung up.

the phone rang again.

" it must be Alvin again", said simon.

" hello...I told you I am not telling you the surprise", said simon as he hung up.

" Alvin is dying to know what the surprise is, (ring,ring). that must be him again", said simon as he picked up the phone and said.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW...oh hi Dave...sorry about that I thought you were Alvin...yes me and Jeanette and Judy will be coming to the party...I already told Alvin that I am not telling you what the surprise is...okay see you tonight", said Simon.

" so Alvin and Brittany have another child and named her Cathy, Theodore and Eleanor have a boy named Joshua and you and me have a boy as well, naming him Edward, our surprise child", said Jeanette.

" better get ready the party is tonight remember", said simon.

" okay I am Just going to take a shower", said Jeanette.

" mind if I join you", said Simon.

" you just love seeing me in the nude, don't you", said Jeanette.

" I can't help it if I see a beautiful girl like you naked", said Simon.

" All right you can join me", said Jeanette as she went in the shower followed by simon.

during the night simon said.

" everyone I like to introduce you my new son Edward", said Simon. soon after that the chipmunks began talking about if they should keep their music career or not, the chippettes were talking about girl stuff and Jeanette didn't have to worry about charlene any more, dave and nick were playing pool talking, and the six kids were in the playroom listening to music.

what they haven't noticed is someone else is in the party.

**BOOM! **

the door slammed opened.

" hello Jeanette", said Charlene.

then She casted a spell causing the five remaining chipmunks and Dave to pass out including the six children.

" how did you do that", said Jeanette.

" I am a witch", said Charlene as she was about to kill her.

" STOP!", said Nick.

" ah nick we meet again after you killing my mother", said charlene.

" leave my daughter alone", said Nick.

" I will deal with Jeanette later but right now it's the little girl she named after her friend I killed, Judy and her cousins will be taken to my island, and yes it is creepy and no it is not surrounded with ice-cream trucks", said Charlene.

" while they are in my island they are going to try their best to escape the island, Each of them will wear a different pearl of their necklace, they need it", said Charlene then in a flash nicks grand children have been taken.

" Judy", said Jeanette.

" I will be with them helping them escape", said Nick.

" thanks dad", said Jeanette.

" but their journey is tough and some of them may not leave", said Nick then he took Jeanette to his house and showed her a big glass ball.

" this is my watch tank, this is where I get to see everything that goes on in the island and you shall to preying that your daughter, son, niece's and nephews are safely home I must be off, and help them escape", said Nick then he went off to the island to meet the six.


	24. escape the island

**hey guys I am back and I am very sorry for taking so long, I just have a few reasons.**

**1. this is a long chapter.**

**2. I have school.**

**3. today is my grandma's birthday and we had a late party.**

**4. my bitchy neighbour keeps bothering me.**

**5. I had to wear a dress made out of newspapers (no joke I'm serious).**

nick went to the six and said.

" to escape this island you will have to do the 10 challenges here, each challenge complete gives you a ring, every challenge failed and you loose a life, you all start with three lives and if you get 4 rings then you earn an extra life, loose all your lives then you are eliminated, and won't leave the island, these lives are important use them well, each of you also get a different coloured necklace, except Judy since she already has one given by her mother", said Nick, Judy has the purple pearl, Edward has the blue pearl, Joshua has the green pearl, Mary has the yellow pearl, Cathy has the orange pearl and A.J. has the red pearl.

off they went to the first challenge.

" this first challenge is in the gate, in this game are 12 keys around this area and one of them fits in the lock to open the gate in this challenge all you have to do is find the correct key to open the door by the end 100 seconds, if you do you will all get a ring, if not you will loose a life, your time starts now", said nick, then the six went to look for the keys, the first key they found didn't fit, neither did the second one, or the third key, the forth key didn't fit either, so that leaves 8 other keys to find and 60 seconds left, soon the fifth key didn't fit and neither did the sixth, or the seventh so that leaves 5 keys remaining and only 30 seconds left, the next key they got didn't fit nor the other, but the next key they got fitted and they managed to get though the gate with only 8 seconds left to spare.

" congratulations, all six of you still have 3 lives and earned one ring", said nick.

" the next challenge awaits", said nick as the team followed nick to the next challenge.

" this second challenge is the wall one one side are drinks and the other side is rings in this game you must drink from one of the three cups all three can transport you to the other side of the wall, one cup will get you to the other side and earn a ring, one cup will cost you a life, and one cup won't cost you a life but you won't get a ring, the challenge begins now", said nick, A.J. went first and managed to get a ring, Cathy went next and got poisoned so lost a life, Mary went up next and and managed not to get poisoned but didn't get a ring, soon Joshua went up and got poisoned, then Edward went up the thing that happened to him was the same thing that happened to Mary no poison no ring, then Judy went last and got poisoned.

after that the score is that A.J. still has three lives and has two rings, Mary and Edward have Three lives and 1 ring, and Judy, Joshua and Cathy have 1 ring and 2 lives remaining.

they then moved on to challenge number three.

" this third challenge is in that tower, for this game you are to be divided into two groups of three each group must start at the top of the tower and must work their way to the bottom, both teams will have 3 minutes to exit the tower, if they do that they can get a ring if not they will loose a life, A.J., Joshua and Judy will go first, after that Edward, Cathy and Mary can enter", said Nick.

as of then once A.J., Joshua and Judy got to the tower they were halfway to the bottom before the time running out, so them three each loose a life, as for the other three Edward, Cathy and Mary, they made it out so they each get a ring.

after 3 challenges the score is A.J. and Cathy has two lives and two rings, Mary and Edward has Three lives and two rings, Joshua and Judy have one ring and one life remaining.

" the forth challenge is in the cottage if you choose to accept this challenge you will get a ring or loose a life, if you choose not to no lives will be lost but no rings will be earned in this game you will have to guess which card madam picks out of the 52, guess correctly and you will get two rings, guess wrongly and you will loose a life, your'e allowed to have four hints, two hints and you will only get one ring if guessed correctly all four hints and no rings earned, do you want to do this challenge", said nick, A.J. was first and decided not to do this task, Cathy was next and decided to do the challenge, Mary went up and decided not to do the challenge, Joshua decided to do the challenge and if he fails he is eliminated, Edward then went and Decided to do the task, Judy was last and decided to do the task just like Joshua if she fails she is Eliminated.

Cathy entered the cottage and madam grabbed a card, she took a guess and said the eight of hearts and she was correct so she's got 2 rings, Joshua went in and madam picked another card if he guess it wrong then he will be eliminated, he took the first hint which is the card is black so it must be a spade or a club, he took another hint and the card is a spade, if Joshua guesses the card correctly then he will only get one ring since he took two hints, he took another hint and that madam said the card is a number, if he takes another hint then he won't get any rings, he took a guess and said the 5 of spades but that was wrong and that the correct answer was the 7 of spades so now Joshua lost his last life resulting him to be eliminated, Judy then went after this the team can move on to the fifth challenge, if she guesses incorrectly then she will be eliminated, she took a guess and said the 7 of hearts and that was correct so she gets two rings.

after that A.J. still has 2 rings and 2 lives, Cathy has 2 lives and 4 rings now that she has 4 ring she earns an extra life so she has 3 lives, Edward and Mary still have 3 lives and 2 rings, and Judy has 1 life and 3 rings, if she succeeds the next challenge then she gets 2 lives but if she fails then she is eliminated, as for Joshua he is trapped in a cage in the castle but can still have a chance of freedom later, the next challenge awaits.

" challenge number five is in that cave in this challenge you will have 2 minutes to go from one side of the cave and get to the other side, those that make it to the other side can get a ring and those that are still in the cave loose a life, Judy must get out of the cave or she will be the next one to be eliminated, the challenge starts now", said nick then later on with just 25 seconds to spare in the order of who got out from first to second Cathy, Mary, Judy, A.J. and Edward, all of them got out and earned a ring each.

now the score is A.J. has 2 lives and 3 rings, Cathy has 3 lives and 1 ring Mary and Edward both have 3 lives and 3 rings and Judy has 1 life and 4 rings the rings she has earned and extra live resulting 0 rings and 2 lives, they now moved to the next challenge.

" this is the sixth challenge, and the task is at the bridge, you will each get three questions asked by the bridge keeper, get 3/3 right then you cross the bridge with two rings, get 2/3 then you get 1 ring, get 1/3 then you won't get any rings and if you get 0/3 then you will a life, the challenge begins now", said nick.

the questions of this challenge is:

1. how many planets are there in the solar system.

2. what is the colour of the light that means slow.

3. which was the longest country.

the answers.

1. 8.

2. amber

3. Russia.

A.J. has got 3/3 so he has earned 2 lives and made it across with 2 lives and 5 rings he used the four ring to get an extra life so he has 1 ring and 3 lives, Cathy has got 0/3 correctly so she has lost a life so she now has 1 ring and 2 lives, Mary have answered 2/3 so she has earned 1 ring so her score is 3 lives and 4 rings she used the 4 ring for an extra life so she now has 4 lives, Edward has got 0/3 so he has lost a life so he now has 3 rings and 2 lives and Judy has answered 0/3 as well so she has lost a life making a result of 0 rings and 1 life, the next challenge awaits.

" the seventh challenge is in here at the dark forest, split into two groups you start at one side then go out the other make it out and you earn a ring if not then you loose a life, the boys will go first then the girls will go after", said nick.

the challenge began.

the boys failed the task so they loose a life and as for the girls they need to win this challenge for Judy's sake, they managed to succeed so the boy loose a life and the girls get a ring.

the score is A.J. has 1 ring and 2 lives, Cathy has 2 rings and 2 lives, Mary has 4 lives and 1 ring, Edward has 3 rings and 1 life and Judy has 1 ring and 1 life. the next challenge awaits.

" welcome to challenge number 8 in the well is a key, what you have to do is grab the key in the well if you do that by the end of a minute you will each get a ring, fail then A.J. Mary and Cathy will loose a life and Edward and Judy will be Eliminated, the challenge starts now", said nick, the team went in the well trying to find the key and they managed to get it so they each get a ring.

the score is now A.J. with 2 rings and 2 lives, Cathy with 3 rings and 2 lives, Mary with 2 rings and 4 lives Edward with 4 rings and 1 life exchanged the 4 rings with and extra life so now he has 2 lives and Judy has 1 live and 2 rings, time for the next challenge.

" the ninth challenge is in the swamp, this challenge is walking along the stones without falling in the swamp, make it across they get a ring, fall in and they lose a life, the challenge starts, now", said nick.

A.J. went first and fell in the swamp, Cathy was next and fell in the swamp, Mary came third and fell in the swamp, Edward came next and made it across and Judy was last and made it across as well if she fell in the swamp she would be eliminated, Edward and Judy each get a ring, while Mary, Cathy and A.J. loose a life, now the score is, A.J. has 2 rings and 1 life, Cathy has 3 rings and 1 life, Mary has 2 rings and 3 lives, Edward has 1 ring and 2 lives and Judy has 3 rings and 1 life, the team then went went to the final challenge.

" this is the tenth and final challenge in the labyrinth in this challenge you will have to solve the maze I mean one of you has to solve the maze", said nick.

they decided to draw straws and Edward has the short straw.

" if you solve this maze you will get a ring, if you don't then you be Eliminated, this challenge is an automatic elimination fail it and your'e automatic eliminated, the challenge starts now", said Nick.

Edward walked in the maze and minutes later.

he failed to solve the maze.

therefore he is eliminated.

the other four A.J., Mary, Cathy and Judy followed nick to Charlene's old castle.

in the castle charlene was calling someone.

" hey silver", said Charlene.

" hey charlene, what's new", said silver charlenes witchy friends.

" wait till you hear this, the curse has been broken, you may have already knew that but I have taken Judy the little girl that broke the curse and her brother and cousins to my island, once I am finished with them I will deal with Jeanette, she was the reason I got put in an asylum good thing I escape after 3 years rotting in their, I shall kill her", said charlene.

" let's change to a different subject you want to hear the latest dirt",said Silver.

" sure", said Charlene.

" you know Jeremiah", said silver.

" yeah the one who dated the handsome prince", said charlene.

" yep, the one who was a toad before she kissed him", said silver.

" yeah", said Charlene.

" they broke up", said silver.

" WHAT NO WAY why did they break up", said Charlene.

" he was giving her warts", said silver.

charlene cracked up laughing.

later on nick, A.J. and the 3 girls went to the castle the remaining lives and rings you have left will be the time you will spend, add up the lives and rings you four have each live is worth ten seconds each ring is worth 15 seconds so you get a total of 3:10 in the castle all you got to do is find the key of freedom in the castle, but first you have to find Edward and Joshua you must find the prisoners get the key and get out of the castle before the time is up, the challenge begins now", said nick, then once the team have 38 seconds left they have found both Joshua and Edward then with 19 seconds to spare they got the key and then with 6 seconds left they all got out, they have won their freedom and charlene was furious.

before they left nick said something to them.

" well I still have my six grandchildren still safe and sound almost gotten taken away by a witch, all I want to say is congratulations on escaping this island", said nick then in a flash the seven telaported from the island back to the party and they started having a good time.

for now.

**well another chapter finally finished now the next chapter will be updated but first another riddle and this riddle I promise you is going to be the last riddle for this story.**

**the riddle is: _You can do it in Gloucester and also in Norwich. It's about as much fun as a helping of porridge. Alacatraz held a few who committed no crime, and it often flies by for it's very like time._**

**if that riddle is answered correctly I shall continue on this story.**

**so until then get reviewing.**


	25. bad news for Jeanette

**well here we are I like to thank another guest for answering the riddle correctly bird well here we have another chapter enjoy.**

Jeanette was by herself at home simon was writing his novel about what happen to Judy, Edward, Cathy, Mary, Joshua and A.J. at the island at Theodore's house.

Jeanette kept all doors locked in case Charlene gets in.

she is ready to go on a girls night out just her and her sisters when she heard the door open, she could've sworn she locked the door, maybe it was simon but he said he would come home at 5 o'clock and it is half past 1. she went down stairs too see who came in and saw Brittany.

" you never knock do you", said Jeanette.

" sorry about that Jeanette, I have some bad news to tell you", said Brittany as she gave Jeanette a note and it said.

_to Jeanette,_

_I have taken your daughter, do not call the police if you do you will never see her again, if you want her back you must give me the necklace, I know your daughter always gives it to you every time she goes to school, you have until midnight to be at the old lighthouse give me that necklace or you will never see her again._

_from_ c_harlen_e.

after reading the note Jeanette fainted.

half an hour later she woke up.

" welcome back Jeanette", said Brittany.

" so I have until midnight to get to her so I have 10 hours, I should tell the others", said Jeanette.

then after school Jeanette told Edward then at five o'clock when simon returned she told him.

" why would she take Judy and why not take Alvin", Said simon.

Jeanette giggled, " I don't know but I have seven hours to get to her", said Jeanette.

" let me go with you", said Simon.

" I must do this alone", said Jeanette.

" you sure you don't need company", said Simon.

" I am sure", said Jeanette as she went to the old lighthouse and since the car is out of gas she has to walk.

off she went.

**again I like to thank you guys for reviewing this story, I really appreciated it** **so now that I have over 60 reviews and done 25 chapters.**

**next chapter will appear very soon so until next time**

**GET REVIEWING. **


	26. just a rock

**hello everybody time for another chapter of Jeanette's love. enjoy.**

Judy opened her eyes and saw charlene staring at her.

" in just 1 hour and 40 minutes you shall die", said charlene.

" my mother will saving me just wait", said Judy.

" I hope you said goodbye to her", said Charlene.

she then saw Jeanette in the room.

" did you bring the necklace", said charlene.

" give me my daughter first", said Jeanette.

" I will only if you give me my necklace", said charlene.

" it's not your necklace", said Jeanette.

" just give it to me or you will never see your daughter again", said charlene.

Jeanette was about to stab her with a knife when charlene pointed a gun at her.

" Don't even think about it", said charlene.

then Jeanette gave the case to charlene and ran out with Judy and charlene opened the case revealing just a rock she was furious.

she ran down to catch Jeanette and Judy.

**wow a cliffhanger next chapter will come soon so in the mean time**

**get reviewing.**


	27. this is still not the end

**hey everybody, another chapter on the way and as for alvinasar5 thanks for giving me permission for your OC's, but no thanks, I don't think I need them for this story, thanks for giving me permission but I don't need them, sorry. anyway on with the story.**

Jeanette and Judyran out of the lighthouse to get to their house.

" hey mom", said Judy.

" yeah", said Jeanette.

" thanks for saving me", said Judy.

" your my daughter of course I'd save you because I love you", said Jeanette hugging her.

" I love you to", said Judy hugging her back then.

**BANG!**

the gun fired and shot Judy.

" JUDY",said Jeanette.

"please don't die", said Jeanette as she called the ambulance.

" looks like your daughter is gonna die", said Charlene.

Jeanette then ran up to her and attacked her punching her scratching her, kicking her.

" YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!", said Jeanette as she continued on attacking her then an ambulance arrived and saw Judy's body on the floor and Jeanette attacking charlene, they took Judy to the hospital and before Jeanette went with them she gave her last words to charlene.

" if you ever come near me or my family again I will fucking kill you",said Jeanette as she left.

at the hospital Jeanette waited to see if her daughter is okay.

" she needs a blood donation or she will die", said the doctor, it is a good thing Jeanette has the same blood type as her daughter so she went to donate, she went to sleep next to Judy.

the next day she woke up and watched the news saying

that charlene has been taken to prison with a muzzle, straight jacket and surrounded with 50 camera's.

Jeanette can finally not have to worry about charlene ever again.

**this is still not the end**

**I am still continuing and Christmas is coming in just 22 days.**

**anyway tanks for reviewing and my next chipmunk story will turn up soon.**

**but for now GET REVIEWING.**


	28. stay with us at all cost

**hello everybody I am back with a new chapter of Jeanette's love to celebrate having 75 reviews here it is.**

the next day Jeanette and Judy went home.

" where have you two been", said Simon.

" long story", said Jeanette.

" okay, anyway in case you haven't noticed charlene is in prison, and we have to go to town to get some stuff for Christmas", said Simon as they went off.

somewhere in prison charlene scooped her way out of prison.

" better watch your back Jeanette cause I am coming for you YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR FAMILY AGAIN MAWAHAHAHHAHAHA", said Charlene.

back at home Jeanette watched the news saying that charlene has escaped from prison, after watching this she got into tears.

" Whats wrong Jeanette dear", said Simon.

" charlene escaped from prison", said Jeanette.

" it will be alright just whatever you do stay here and don't let anyone in except us, my brothers, your sisters, our nieces and nephews, dave and nick and if you are going out bring someone with you", said simon.

" okay, and simon", said Jeanette.

"yeah", said simon.

" I love you", said Jeanette.

" I love you too Jeanette.

**like it or dislike it.**

**next chapter will be coming up shortly, 75 reviews I can't believe it, until next time.**

**get reviewing. **


	29. time to fight back

**hello everybody the next chapter is here, enjoy.**

it was nearly Christmas party and Jeanette was at home figuring out how on earth did charlene escape Simon was at work and the children are at school.

then the door opened.

" hope that ain't who I think it is", said Jeanette.

" oh yes it is", said someone that walked through the door.

" Charlene, how did you escape jail", said Jeanette.

" oh simple, they weren't looking at the screen",said Charlene.

" please just leave me alone what have I done to you", said Jeanette.

" you removed the curse, you made me rot in jail and the asylum, you think you can just get away with this you are wrong, I am so going to kill you", said Charlene as she chased after Jeanette as Jean ran away from her.

" you can't get away from me", said Charlene.

Jeanette then stopped she had enough of her

It was for Jeanette to fight back.

**looks like a fight is going to break out, please review if you want to see Jeanette and charlene fight. until next time get reviewing.**


	30. THE FIGHT you have been waiting for it

**well you are all expecting this one to be a good one and you are right, catfight "meow", enjoy.**

it was time to fight back.

Jeanette turned around to face charlene and charged at her tackling her to the ground.

Charlene her Jeanette off of her and went on top of her punching her in the face.

Jeanette then kicked her off and kneed her in the stomach.

Charlene then elbowed Jeanette in the hip.

then Jeanette swung a punch on charlenes forehead.

charlene then grabbed a knife and was about to cut Jeanette when.

**BANG!**

Jeanette pulled the trigger sending Charlene on the floor dead.

after Jeanette shot her she took one last look and in her point of view everything went black.

Later on she woke up in her room.

" what happened", said Jeanette.

" we all saw what happened after you killed charlene you fainted", said Simon.

" so Charlene is dead", said Jeanette.

" yes", said Simon.

" finally, about time", said Jeanette.

" christmas is tomorrow and we are having a christmas party tomorrow at Dave's house", said Simon.

" this may be early but I should give my christmas present to you", said Jeanette.

" and what would that be", said Simon.

then Jeanette pressed her lips on simon.

" this present", said Jeanette taking off simon's shirt.

then they made love.

**with Alvin and Brittany.**

" where should we throw charlene in", said Brittany.

" a bottomless pit, and me and my brothers have aready done that", said Alvin.

" good thing my sister dosen't have to worry about her", said Brittany.

**with Simon and Jeanette.**

they were both in bed Breathing heavily.

" wow, you were amazing simon", said Jeanette.

" you weren't so bad yourself", said Simon.

" I love you", said Jeanette.

" I love you to, Merry Christmas", said Simon.

" Merry Christmas" said Jeanette.

then they fell asleep in each others arms.

**how was that, please review, this is still not the end, just because Charlene is dead doesn't mean this is the end anyway I am nearly going to end this story. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING!**


	31. Christmas morning

**hello everybody time for another chapter of this story Jeanette's love, **

Jeanette woke up and realised it is Christmas, she was about to walk out the door to fix a nice pancake breakfast for her family but stopped when she realised two things, one is it is 6 am so it is too early and two she is still naked, she smiled and walked back to the bed remove the covers off simon and sat on top of him and kissed him and he wakes up.

" morning simon" said Jeanette.

" morning Jeanette why are you naked", said Simon.

Jeanette giggled. " I could ask you the same question", said Jeanette.

" oh your right", said Simon kissing her wife's neck.

" you were amazing last night", said Jeanette massaging simon's chest.

" so were you, ready for another round or two, maybe three", said Simon licking Jeanette's thigh.

" most definitely", said Jeanette wrapping her legs around simon's waist while moaning.

an hour later Jeanette was in the kitchen making pancakes then she saw her husband and children at the tree, opening the presents.

"Merry Christmas mother/ Jeanette", said the two kids and simon.

Jeanette opened the package revealing a necklace with golden chains and a silver pearl.

" thank you", said Jeanette.

" no problem Jeanette, it was Judy's idea to give you this", said Simon.

" I gave you it because you gave me one", said Judy.

" thank you Judy", said Jeanette kissing her forehead.

" your welcome mother", said Judy.

Jeanette has the best gift, actually two best gift, no three one is with simon and another is a new necklace and the last is not having to worry about charlene any more.

but she dosen't know charlene has a brother.

**next chapter will be up soon, and Jeanette has to deal with someone else, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	32. meet Richard Sanderson

**my next chapter awaits.**

Jeanette walked home to tell simon something when she see's another chipmunk.

" you must be Jeanette miller", said the chipmunk.

" not any more, it's now Jeanette Seville, who are you", said Jeanette.

" Richard Sanderson", said Richard.

" your'e Charlene's sister", said Jeanette.

" yes, and I also know you killed her", said Richard walking to her.

" what are you doing", said Jeanette.

" getting revenge on you for killing my sister" said Richard pulling out a knife.

Jeanette then ran home meeting with simon.

" what's wrong", said Simon.

" Charlene's brother Richard know's she's dead and is after me", cried Jeanette.

" as long as you're with me he won't go near you", said Simon.

" I got something else to tell you", said Jeanette.

" what", said Simon.

" I'm Pregnant", said Jeanette.

" three children, Judy Edward and we don't know the gender of the third child", said Simon.

" I am having and ultra sound in 5 weeks so I am sure to know what the child is", said Jeanette.

" well then looks like I have another bit of trouble, Dealing with Richard", said Jeanette.

**the next chapter of this story will be real soon.**


	33. twins

**hello everybody another chapter awaits.**

**enjoy.**

Jeanette was walking to the doctors to see if she is having a boy or a girl.

once she started walking home she spotted Richard.

she couldn't run so Richard started keeping up with her, until she see Brittany's car coming to her so she got to her before she got attacked by Richard.

" are you alright Jeanette", said Brittany.

" yeah I am fine, Charlene's Brother Richard is trying to kill me because I killed his sister", said Jeanette.

" anyway how is the ultra sound are you having a boy or a girl", said Brittany.

" I am Having twins", said Jeanette.

" I am very proud of you", said Brittany.

" thanks Brittany", said Jeanette.

" so what are you going to name them", said Brittany.

" I don't know", said Jeanette.

" at least you have twins", said Brittany.

" yeah", said Jeanette.

once they got home Jeanette went to simon.

" Simon, Guess what", said Jeanette.

" what", said Simon.

" we are having twins", said Jeanette.

" four children instead of three, a family of six, did you bump into Richard", said Simon.

" he was chasing me but thanks to Brittany, I am still safe", said Jeanette.

" next time you go out somewhere make sure someone is with you", said Simon.

" okay, so twins, one big happy family", said Jeanette.

" yeah", said Simon.

**so Jeanette is having twins, next chapter is up soon but in the mean time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	34. not again

**hello everybody here comes the next chapter.**

Jeanette was with simon, Brittany and Eleanor at the mall, when they are at where they want to go Brittany went to try some new clothes, Eleanor went to get some food for her dinner and Simon and Jeanette are in the toilets.

Jeanette was in the ladies and since simon wasn't allowed in he decided to wait outside for her.

Jeanette came out only to see Richard.

" we meet again", said Richard.

" I know your sister is dead, but please try move on and she will be happy with you not mopping over her", said Jeanette.

" she will be happy with you dead", said Richard grabbing a syringe.

" not this again please don't", said Jeanette.

" I will try to move on once I am finished with you", said Richard Injecting her with the liquid.

once he left Jeanette's waters are broken.

" not again", said Jeanette.

**another cliffhanger next chapter will be very soon.**

**until next time**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	35. a surprise

**next chapter let's go.**

Jeanette screamed in pain, she then called.

" SIMON, ANYONE, HELP ME!", screamed Jeanette.

Simon rushed in the bathroom.

" what's wrong", said Simon.

" the babies are coming", said Jeanette.

" it's too early", said simon.

" say that to Richard", said Jeanette.

" once this is over I am going to punch him in the face", said Simon.

" please don't he is not worth it", said Jeanette.

simon then called the ambulance then at the hospital, Jeanette's Sister's were in the waiting room to see results a couple of hours later simon came to tell them.

" so what's the news", said Brittany.

" the first one was born 45 minutes ago and it is a boy", said Simon.

" the second one was born 25 minutes ago another boy", said Simon.

" twin boys to add to the family", said Eleanor.

" were also expecting the third to come any minute", said Simon.

" I thought your having twins", said Brittany.

" maybe the third was hiding between the other two while Jeanette was Having an ultra sound, we are having triplets, and the third baby is a girl", said Simon.

they started cheering 5 minutes later they see Jeanette asleep with the triplets in her arms.

" what should you name them", said Brittany.

" I will decide that once Jeanette wakes up", said Simon.

" five children in your family", said Eleanor.

" yeah", said Simon.

**triplets in the family, still not ending this next chapter is on the way, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	36. peter Paul and Marie

once simon left for a bit of fresh air he spots Richard he ran up to him and said.

" you made my wife get an early child birth", said Simon.

" she killed my sister so I kill her", said Richard.

" only because of the shit she has been giving her",said simon as he punched Richard in the face.

" if you come anywhere near Jeanette again I will kill you", said Simon as he left.

he returned to the room where Jeanette awakes

" so what should we name them", said Simon.

" the first one that got born I should name peter and the second Paul, the girl should be Marie", said Jeanette.

" welcome to the family Peter, Paul and Marie Seville", said Simon.


	37. concert and back in coma

**hello everybody, I am nearly done.**

**enjoy this chapter.**

Jeanette was backstage really nervous about what she is doing.

" you will do great", said Eleanor.

" Okay, it is time", said Jeanette as she walked to the stage, they decided to do a concert with the children involved to celebrate that the chipmunks and Chippette's are returning as singers with the children so to take their place once they are older.

Jeanette went to do her solo.

**(Jeanette)**

**Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on**

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work out a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oooh.. a holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

(yeah...)

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work out a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day.

then she get's an outstanding applause, 45 minutes later she came for another song with Brittany and Simon with her.

**My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender**  
**Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way**  
**The history book on the shelf**  
**Is always repeating itself**

**Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war**  
**Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more**  
**Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to**  
**Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you**  
**Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo**

**My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger**  
**Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight**  
**And how could I ever refuse**  
**I feel like I win when I lose**

**Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war**  
**Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more**  
**Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to**  
**Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you**  
**Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo**

**So how could I ever refuse**  
**I feel like I win when I lose - **

**Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to**  
**Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you**  
**Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo**

Jeanette was having a good time suddenly.

**BANG!**

Jeanette clutched her chest where she got shot and fell to the fell.

" JEANETTE/MUMMY/AUNTIE JEANETTE", the other's shouted.

they ran to Jeanette.

" your'e gonna be alright Jeanette please don't leave me", said Simon.

" goodbye simon, I love you", said Jeanette before closing her eyes.

later on she got rolled in the hospital announcing she is in a coma.

Judy can't help but think it's her fault since she saw Richard aiming the gun at Jeanette and she didn't call out.

she went to her mother's bed and said.

" sweet dreams mother", said Judy then she kissed her forehead and joined her father and siblings at home, she blamed herself her mother is in the coma.

**next chapter is soon to come.**

**until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING. **


	38. Judy meets Judy

**next chapter on the way, I am just so close to ending this.**

Judy was in her room sobbing blaming herself that Jeanette is in a coma, then she went to sleep.

**Judy's dream.**

she saw her entire family looking at her saying.

" this is your fault", said Simon.

" thanks to you mummy is dead", said Edward.

" please forgive me", said Judy.

" no get out of here and never come back", said Simon.

then she ran out of the house and a car came by running her over.

she then woke up screaming.

she couldn't take it any more she ran to the kitchen to grab a knife and was about to cut herself when.

" STOP!", someone shouted, she looked up and saw.

" who are you", said Judy.

" I am Judy", said Judy.

" but I am Judy", said Young Judy.

" your'e Judy as Jeanette's daughter, I am Judy as Jeanette's friend", said older Judy.

" My mother told me you are dead", said young Judy.

" yes I died saving your mother's life", said Older Judy.

" my mother is in a coma", said the younger Judy.

" I know, she moved on when I died and she still loves me and I still love her, do you love your mother", the older Judy said.

" yes", said the young Judy.

" she still loves you to as well", said the older Judy.

" but it's my fault she is in a coma", said the young Judy.

" no it's not, blame the one who shot her", said the old Judy.

" I should be going see ya, tell your mother I still love her", said the older Judy as she disappears.

" goodbye", said Judy, she still blames herself even though what the older Judy said she still blames herself.

**I will soon post the next chapter, until next time,**

**GET REVIEWING. **


	39. mother to daughter

**hello everybody, chapter 39 on the way.****  
**

**enjoy.**

the next day Jeanette opened her eyes and everybody except Judy went to her.

" your'e awake", said Brittany.

" I thought you were going to leave us", said Simon.

" I am still here even I thought my life will end, where's Judy", said Jeanette.

simon went to look for Judy and found her in the waiting room.

" hey Judy what's wrong", said Simon.

" I don't think mum would talk to me after it's my fault she ended up in a coma", said Judy.

" we will see about that", said simon as he went to Jeanette's room followed by Judy nervously walking.

" we should leave you two alone", said Simon.

as the other's left Judy went to Jeanette's bed nervously she was about to speak but felt a little light headed.

" Judy are you okay", said Jeanette.

before Judy was about to reply she fainted.

Jeanette walked to her picked her up and placed her on the bed with her under the blankets and waited for her to wake up.

a few moments later Judy woke up.

" hey Judy", said Jeanette.

" hey mother", said Judy.

" are you okay", said Jeanette.

" yeah I am fine but I should be asking you that question", said Judy.

" yeah I am okay", said Jeanette.

" I am so sorry about this, it's all my fault", said Judy.

" why is it your fault", said Jeanette.

" if I only warned you about that gun pointing at you, you wouldn't be in this bed", said Judy.

" I don't blame you", said Jeanette.

" why don't you blame me since it's my fault", said Judy.

" Judy please don't blame yourself blame the person who has the gun, it's not your fault it's his fault", said Jeanette.

Judy cried a little bit and Jeanette hugged her for comfort.

" my friends have comforted me since I had trouble and now It's my turn comforting you", said Jeanette.

" sorry", said Judy.

" don't worry about it, would you like to sleep with me", said Jeanette.

" yeah", said Judy.

" mum", said Judy.

" yeah", said Jeanette.

" I love you", said Judy.

" I love you to", said Jeanette.

**hooray Jeanette is awake next chapter will soon come, but in the meantime**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	40. the finale

**hello everybody to celebrate that I have 100 reviews I decided to make this chapter the last chapter. I like to thank Alvinascar5 for posting the 100th review. my final chapter of Jeanette's love is here.**

**enjoy.**

Jeanette walked down the hall of the building to see Richard, she walked up to him and slapped him in the face.

" don't think you can get away with putting me in a coma", said Jeanette.

" it would take more than a slap in the face bitch", said Richard.

" maybe two slaps", said Jeanette as she slapped him twice.

" and I called the police and they are after you", said Jeanette.

then sirens are heard and the cops came around aiming their guns at Richard.

Richard pulled a knife and grabbed Jeanette and said.

" drop your guns or she dies", said Richard.

then Jeanette grabbed a knife from her pocket and stabbed his back causing him to drop dead.

she then ran home.

" are you okay Jean", said Simon.

" no, I just killed Richard in front off the entire police", said Jeanette.

" I know they told me", said Simon.

" what did they say", said Jeanette.

" they said they have been looking for Richard dead or alive because he is a criminal and the people in Australia, France, England, Germany, Brazil and USA were looking for him and tracking him down for 13 years, and if you are thinking they said they are going to arrest you for murdering him, they said you're off the hook", said Simon.

" so, all the problems I had for 15 years dealing with charlene and Richard are over", said Jeanette.

" yeah", said Simon.

" simon", said Jeanette.

" yes", said Simon.

" you and the family have been there for me while Judy died and while Charlene and Richard was giving me pain, I want to thank you for doing this for me", said Jeanette.

" your welcome Jeanette", said simon.

then Jeanette gave simon a kiss and then they are going deeper.

later that night Jeanette went outside looked at the stars and sang.

_Can you hear the drums Fernando?_

_I remember long ago another starry night like this_

_In the firelight Fernando_

_You were humming to yourself and softly strumming your guitar_

_I could hear the distant drums_

_And sounds of bugle calls were coming from afar_

_They were closer now Fernando_

_Every hour every minute seemed to last eternity_

_I was so afraid Fernando_

_We were young and full of life and none of us prepared to die_

_And I'm not ashamed to say_

_The roar of guns and cannons almost made me cry_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_Now we're old and grey Fernando_

_And since many years I haven't seen a rifle in your hand_

_Can you hear the drums Fernando?_

_Do you still recall the frightful night we crossed the rio grande?_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_How proud you were to fight for freedom in this land_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_Yes, if I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

then she said.

" my problems are now over", said Jeanette.

**THE END**

**how was that now time to reveal what the songs were in this story.**

**1. the bright side of life by Monty python.**

**2. bad day by Daniel Powter.**

**3. Waterloo by ABBA.**

**4. Fernando by ABBA.**

**well I won't be making a sequel to this story but this story is based on the cartoon chipmunks, the next story I will make will be based on the CGI chipmunks, and I will be posting it next year.**

**I like to thank all of you for reading liking and reviewing this story. and also I like to thank Jeanette for being the main character.**

**Jeanette: your welcome, and I should thank you for writing this story.**

**me: I am glad you like it, anyway until I see you again.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
